fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Crimson Bloodline/Story
This article is for the storyline of Fantendo - Crimson Bloodline. You may be looking for the main page? '' Act One Chapter 01: Is This a Tutorial? The story starts in the middle of a fight: specifically between Unten, Volt, Sakeena Kamel, Strafe, and Cura and Vaxxon and his forces. '''Unten: '''We're getting outnumbered! '''Strafe: '''How the hell are we supposed to fight this guy? '''Vaxxon (Left Head): '''Well you know what they say, two heads are better than one! (cackles) As Unten and the others try to escape, they come across their first enemy and must engage in combat. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ''The Battle starts. Sakeena: Woah Unten! This guy looks tough! You need to press the A button to attack! Cura: What A button? I don't see an A button. Later on in the fight, Sakeena speaks up again. Sakeena: You almost got 'em! You can swap between different attacks by using the Joystick! Volt: Sakeena, what the heck are you going on about? The group lands the finishing blow on the opponent, and the battle ends. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ After defeating more and more enemies, Vaxxon comes in to fight. Sakeena forms a shield around herself, Strafe, Unten, and Cura, while Volt dashes by and disables one of Vaxxon's cannon arms. Vaxxon (Left Head): '''Hey, what gives? '''Vaxxon (Right Head): '''That.... was my favorite..... GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''BOSS BATTLE: VAXXON SERVANT OF THE THREAT ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Vaxxon is defeated. Vaxxon (Left Head): Gah, I've had enough of your crap! I'm outta here! Vaxxon leaves, and The Threat's forces pull back. Strafe: That was easy. The group decides to head back, and goes to Leah's hospital. '' Chapter 02: A Troubling Discovery ''Unten knocks on the door to the hospital, and an angry Leah opens the door. Leah: What do you want? Cura: Cheer up! We're just stopping by. Leah: Oh well good, cause we have an emergency, and for some reason you buggers are the only ones who can help. And you brought Scrap Metal with you. Well, come on in. Unten and the crew walk in, and they see Rachel, and strangely not X-Ray. Rachel: So, how's it going? Unten: Oh, we were just doing the usual stuff, you know. Volt: And by that he means fighting monsters, fending off evil threats, and saving the world. Cura: Isn't that normal? Leah: Ugh. Strafe: Oh come on Leah, cut her some slack. It's not that long ago that Aran woke her up in the sports resort. Leah: Shut up, ok? We have important matters here. X-Ray's been missing for a few days- Unten: That explains it. Leah: -and we need to take action. Right now. Rachel: I'm surprised you didn't take action already. Strafe: Yeah, you're trying to tell me you spent over 24 hours not knowing where X-Ray is, and nobody's died yet? Leah: Trust me, I've tried. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Sakeena: 'I'll get it! ''*opens door* Who is it? '''Boby: Um.... Sorry, I don't mean to disturb you, but... there's a big crisis at hand! Sh-Shy Guy Yellow has gone missing! Leah: That's not important. He's probably partying off somewhere. You deal with it. Boby: I'm serious, I have no idea where he is! Cura: Wait, guys, do you think maybe there's something going on here? First X-Ray is missing, and now Shy Guy Yellow! Strafe: Yeah, you're right. Besides, I don't think we saw Reese since the doppelganger fiasco. Volt: Well I dunno about Reese and X-Ray, but there's one place I know we can find Shy Guy Yellow. Leah: Oh, you don't mean- Volt: Yes Leah, I do. Volt pauses for dramatic effect. Volt: We have to go to Memeville. Chapter 03: Road to Memeville Unten and co. head onto the train to get to Memeville. Unten decides to sit with Leah. Leah: Surprised to see you here, Bear-Bear. Unten: I need to talk to you about something. Leah: Are you trying to propose or some shit? Cause I'm already taken. Unten: What? Hell no. I need to talk to you about Cura. Leah: Ugh, her? Unten: Listen, I want to know why you're so harsh on her. Leah: I'm harsh on everyone. Unten: Yeah but still, you seem a lot more... I dunno, judgmental of her. Leah: Why shouldn't I be? She's just useless garbage, blathering about how she's so "TOTALLY TUBULAR." Unten: OK she said that a few times, but do you have to be so- Leah: Listen Unten, let me just say that she was probably scrapped for a reason. Let's just leave it at that. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Vic and PalmMan board the train. PalmMan: Hey guys! Unten: Hey! Where are you guys headed to? Vic: Oh, nowhere in particular. We were just kinda bored, really. Unten: Oh, well we're heading to Memeville to go look for some people. PalmMan: Well hey, we'd be happy to help. Vic: We would? PalmMan: Yeah, we heard about the missing people. I think it's in our best interest to look wherever we can. Vic: Yeah, but... Memeville? Leah: That's the first thing I thought as well. Unten: *sighs* ...Shy Guy Yellow went missing as well, and Volt thinks this is where he'll be. The group suddenly hears a crashing sound on the roof. Unten: Not this again. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Unten, PalmMan, Vic, and Leah head to the roof, where they find Aran, however his color scheme appears to be black and red, and his eyes are bloodshot. Aran suddenly attacks the player. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ BOSS BATTLE: SHADOW ARAN THE DARK MECHANIC Vic: He looks like he had way too much Red Bull. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Aran is defeated and falls to the ground, reverting to his normal colors. Aran: Gah, what the fuck happened? PalmMan: Aran! Are you alright, man? Aran: No I'm not fucking alright. First I'm captured and brainwashed by some freaky voodoo guys, and now I'm on a train going who-knows-where. With her. *glares at Leah* Leah: Pfft, whatever Leather Jacket Douchebag, we just need to find X-Ray and then I'm leaving you punks. Unten: What the, you're the one who instigated this mission in the first pla- Vic: How about we all continue arguing once we're inside the train and not on top of it? Aran: Works for me. PalmMan: Alrighty then. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Unten's group, now joined by Aran, makes their way down to the front-most cart of the train, where Strafe and the others are waiting for them. Chapter 04: False Alarm Act Two